A Queen and her Granddaughter
by TheBestGamer
Summary: After Queen Eclipsa's trial Star left heart-broken and feeling so alone. Because at the end of the trial she felt like she lost the most important thing in her life: a grandmother. However, Eclipsa was determined to prove to Star that you don't have to be related by blood to be family.


Star just couldn't believe any of it. First: no matter what Eclipsa said the Magic High Commission kept on accusing her of being evil when she was only trying to find love. Second: the cold hard truth about her family history is revealed and that they are not actually part of the Butterfly family at all. Third: it also reveals that both Star and Eclipsa aren't related after all.

Star felt most distraught at that last thought. Not at the Magic High Commissions accusations, she actually wasn't all that surprised at what they were saying about her since she knew they were going to be saying that anyway, not at the fact that her entire family history was nothing but a lie, but because of the thing that she lost: a grandmother.

Growing up, she never had a grandmother, thanks to a certain lizard who killed her before Star's mom, Moon met her father, River. After meeting Eclipsa, Star felt like she finally got the feeling of knowing what it's like to have a grandmother. However, just as she was expecting Eclipsa to win the trial and hopefully finally getting to actually have a family life with her, the information of Festivia had to come to light.

Star was glad to know that Eclipsa knows about her daughter, Meteora, and with the info that Star has she can now find her, but at the same time Star wishes that this 'Trial by Box' hadn't happen so she wouldn't have felt like she just lost a member of her family.

Still in the hallway near her bedroom doors Star stopped and looked down at her wand, the wand that didn't rightfully belong to her in the first place. Just looking at it now brings tears to her eyes so without hesitating she turned around and threw the wand across the hallway. Star then opened her door and walked in while hearing the sound of the wand hitting the floor upon impact. Obviously someone will find it and try to give it back to her or Moon but she decided that she wasn't going to use that wand ever again, lest it bring more painful thoughts.

Upon entering her chambers she saw Marco waiting on a nearby chair with Glossaryck sleeping in his lap. Marco looked toward Star as she entered the room and asked, "Is the trial over, how did it go?"

"Not the way I was expecting," Star said acting a little depressed as she walked past Marco and landed on her bed.

Viewing her expression Marco thought the worst and said, "Wait a minute did Eclipsa lose?"

"Globgor," Glossaryck said with full attention at the mention of Eclipsa.

Turning her head forward but not looking at Marco Star said, "Look Marco a lot has happened and right now I want to be alone."

"Star you know you can talk to me about stuff like this and I want to help you not feel sad," Marco said a little worried about Star. "Also where's your wand."

The very mention of the wand was enough for it to feel like she was stabbed in the heart and tears started to form out of her eyes. "Look Marco when I want to talk about I will but right I want to be alone," Star said wiping the tears away. "So can you please leave and take Glossaryck with you?"

None of this was making any sense to Marco at all. Exactly what happened during the trial? "Star-"

"Marco please," Star said interrupting Marco. Not wanting to make Star feeling any worse than she already was feeling Marco thought that leaving really was the best choice at the moment. Picking up Glossaryck he started heading for the door when Star stopped him saying, "Also if you do see the wand please don't bring it back here, I don't want it anywhere near me right now." Getting more confused after hearing that Marco thought it best not to press on with that and left.

Meanwhile back in the room where the trial was held just after Star left both Moon and Eclipsa were shocked beyond belief. Moon being shocked just as much as her daughter was to find that her entire family history was nothing but a lie and Eclipsa being shocked that after everything that happened Star just looked like her entire life was over and Eclipsa knew that she had to do something.

Looking down at her uncuffed hands Eclipsa balled them up into fists and said, "I need to speak to her."

"Eclipsa," Moon said getting her attention.

"Moon please let me go after her," Eclipsa said looking like she was about to cry as well. "She needs her grandmother right now, I can tell."

Moon felt touched at what she said. After everything that has happened during the trial Eclipsa still considers Star to be her granddaughter. "I was going to say that in case you didn't know Star's room is at the end of the hallway to your left."

Eclipsa did know that but was grateful that Moon said that anyway. "Thanks Moon," With that she headed out.

"Whoa now hang on a minute," Moon and Eclipsa turned around to see Heckapoo raising from her seat. "I don't care if Star let you out of those cuffs you're still guilty. Rhombulus crystalize her now."

Before Rhombulus could get up from his seat a huge blast of magic struck the wall behind them. They all looked toward Moon who was the one that caused the magic strike. "Eclipsa is going to go after Star but you three aren't going anywhere," Moon said giving Eclipsa the chance to leave the court room. Heckapoo was about to go after her when Moon charged up her magic and said, "Sit back down all of you, we need to talk."

"Moon I am sorry about what has happened but right now-" Moon used her magic again this time a little closer to the three of them. "Sitting back down now."

"Good," Moon knew that they knew that it was not a good idea to be messing with her when things like this happen. "Now let's talk."

While heading toward Star's room Eclipsa came upon the magic wand. Seems that Star was a little more upset than she thought. Eclipsa picked up the wand without making it so it resembles the wand when she used it and resumed walking toward Star's room. While doing so she noticed that Star's squire, Marco, and Glossaryck were walking out of her room and away with Marco taking notice of Eclipsa but kept moving.

Inside Star's room Star was still laying on her bed face down. She wasn't bawling but there were tears and slight breathing. After a couple more seconds of crying she heard a knock at the door which then opened by the person knocking. Without sitting up Star said, "Please go away Marco. I know you want to help but-"

"It's not Marco," the person said interrupting her. Star knew that voice very well and turning her head toward the door she saw Eclipsa holding the wand. The sight of Eclipsa alone brought more tears to Star's eyes and she turned back to her bed. "Star, sweetie I came to see you."

Star didn't say anything but kept crying which started bringing tears to Eclipsa's eyes as well. Letting herself in Eclipsa sat on Star's bed hoping to get her to say something at least just one word. Feeling her sitting down Star turned back toward Eclipsa and softly said with tears still flowing down, "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for Star, it's not like you knew about this," Eclipsa said putting the wand down and started rubbing Star's back soothingly. "We were both surprised about this."

"But it feels like I destroyed your family," Star said feeling a little at ease with the back rubbing but not enough to stop feeling sad.

"You didn't do anything wrong, sweetheart. Remember I was the one who called for a 'Trial by Box' because I wanted to know what they knew."

"I'm glad that you know," Star said taking a couple deep breathes. "It's just that I was so focused on trying to help you that after I did I didn't think I would end up losing the one thing I really cared about."

Eclipsa stopped rubbing Star's back and looked at her in confusion. "Are you talking about your royal title. Star your father was a prince before he met Moon so I would think-"

"That's not what I meant," Star said finally turning to look at Eclipsa, the sight of the tears in Star's eyes breaking Eclipsa's heart. "Do you remember what mom said to you about her mother when you two first met?"

Truth is, Eclipsa hasn't thought about that in days. She nearly forgot about it before Star brought it back up. "She told me about this lizard monster named Toffee who killed her mother."

"Exactly," Star said sitting up while still looking Eclipsa in the eyes. "After the trial was over and after we helped you with Meteora I thought that we would finally be like a real family. But now I see that, that was just wishful thinking."

Eclipsa felt touched at was Star said. Truth be told she was actually hoping for the same exact thing. All her life she was wondering what it was like to have grandchildren, heck she doesn't even know if she does right now or not, a lot can happen in three hundred years. Finally after meeting Star she was able to know what it was like. To her this whole thing with the trial doesn't change anything about her and Star, as far as she's concerned Star is still her granddaughter. Eclipsa just hopes that in her heart Star feels the same way.

"You really think that," Eclipsa said. "You think that after what happened at the trial what you and I had just never existed in the first place."

Star looked away from Eclipsa as she said that and said, "I don't know. But you heard what the Magic High Commission said-"

Eclipsa placed both of her hands on Star's face making her look toward Eclipsa once again seeing that now her eyes had tears in them just like hers. "I don't care what they say," Eclipsa said with tears. "You think after the trial that I would resent you? The girl who refused to let them crystalize me, who tried to help me find out all I can about my daughter, who after three hundred was the only one who didn't see me as a villain? I don't care what they or the royal archives have to say about it, whether you are related to me by blood or not it doesn't change anything." By now Eclipsa was smiling even though tears kept falling from her eyes. She started thinking and said, "I mean one thing did change, I'm not your great, great, great, something grandmother. I'm just your grandmother sweetie and I love you."

Eclipsa pulled Star in for a hug which Star, after hearing all of that, smiled and embraced her as well. Eclipsa was right just because she wasn't part of the Butterfly blood-line doesn't change the fact that Eclipsa was her grandmother and Star was her granddaughter. Her voice filled with emotion the only thing Star could say was, "Grandma!"

Eclipsa looked back and said, "Well I did actually prefer you said grandmother instead."

Star looked a little embarassed hearing that. "Oh uh sorry, I didn't know."

Hearing that Eclipsa however, decided to make an exception. "But you can call me grandma if you want," Eclipsa said still holding her. "Besides it's adorable when you call me that."


End file.
